Dark Blossom
by FaithBringer
Summary: Cinderstar always knew that Tigerpaw was a clever cat. But after his mentor is killed before him, she sees that Tigerpaw has become a dark blossom. I couldn't decide the characters so I made some up, it explains the characters thing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This isn't the Tigerpaw from the books, so don't assume!**

Prologue

Tigerpaw licked his claws and put his paw down as Russetnose, his mentor, padded up to him. He dipped his tabby head and stood as Russetnose studied him carefully.

"So this is my apprentice," he purred, with an undertone of something Tigerpaw couldn't quite pick out. "At least you aren't all scrawny and clueless, like some other kits I've seen." Tigerpaw immediately swelled with satisfaction; he had always managed to get a good first impression out of cats.

"Thank you, Russetnose," he said politely, dipping his head again. He had to work on his behavior. Being the deputy's apprentice was quite an honor. "What are we going to do today?"

* * *

Three moons ago, and Tigerpaw still recalled his first encounter with Russetnose. Now, he was a skilled apprentice, one of the best fighters that StormClan had seen in some time. Russetnose had said so himself during training the previous day: _"Tigerpaw, you show promise beyond your age. Keep it up, and I could easily imagine seeing you lead StormClan one day." _Tigerpaw had greatly appreciated the compliment.

The young tom was about to leave to go and hunt for Fadedflower, the medicine cat, when he heard Russetnose call his name. He turned and saw the tom walking toward him, and dipped his head. "Yes, Russetnose?"

"Come with me. We're going to patrol the LakeClan border." Tigerpaw perked up and followed his mentor as he left the camp.

Russetnose wasted no time to explain the trails to Tigerpaw, as his apprentice already knew the very trail they were on by heart. The two cats moved almost silently toward the LakeClan border, pricking their ears as they got closer. But the scent hit Tigerpaw much earlier than he had expected. The border was still a hundred tail lengths ahead of them. Russetnose growled, the fur on his shoulders rising. "LakeClan warriors," he breathed to Tigerpaw, flattening himself to the ground. Tigerpaw copied him.

Two toms and a she-cat were clumsily picking through the forest. One of them hissed and snarled, "This is ridiculous! They don't have any prey either! C'mon, Lizardwing, let's go back..." The tom speaking to the she-cat yowled in surprise as he stepped on a thorn, and the other tom shoved his tail into his mouth.

"Shut _up, _before they find us!" he growled quietly, turning around. Tigerpaw felt a rush of rage, so sudden he had to fight with himself to stay silent. Russetnose hissed quietly and then stood up, spitting at the patrol. The cat named Lizardwing turned first, then the tom, then the she-cat. Russetnose puffed up his chest, anger flaring in his eyes. Tigerpaw watched him with wide eyes as he snarled.

"Leave StormClan territory _at once_!" he snarled, unsheathing his claws. The deputy had rage scrawled over his expression, and Tigerpaw mirrored it to perfection. The apprentice knew how outnumbered they were, but he hid his doubts well. He was a truly gifted fighter. He could survive this.

"Make us," hissed Lizardwing, tail lashing. He lunged, barreling straight into Russetnose. The other tom leapt in to help him, and the female went for Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw braced himself and ducked suddenly as the she-cat flew at him, shoving up with all the force he could muster as she passed over him, slamming into her stomach. She gasped and Tigerpaw snarled in satisfaction, taking the upper hand and slashing at her shoulders as they hit the ground. He hissed as she kicked his belly but he continued to pummel her, desperate to survive.

Tigerpaw froze, though, as an earsplitting howl ripped through the air around him. He shoved the she-cat away and turned to face Russetnose's fight, but horror nearly stopped his heart.

Russetnose was dead.

The two toms that had killed him were standing over him, shock plastered on their faces. They hadn't _meant _to kill him. But Russetnose had been fighting too hard, it was apparent to Tigerpaw. But the shock dawned on him. Russetnose was dead, and it was Tigerpaw's fault.

"I failed you," he breathed, and his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cinderstar watched Whitetail prepare her patrol to leave the camp, her alert ears catching everything her new deputy was saying. "Icepetal, you and Ferngaze come with me. Tigerheart, you can take Stoneslash and Swiftclaw to the Lake- I mean ShadeClan border." Cinderstar sighed as her deputy hesitated yet again with Tigerheart.

Tigerheart had never been the same after Russetnose was killed. He had become cold and independent, much different from the eager, adventurous apprentice he had been. Of course, he was still one of the best fighters in the Clan, and had only improved since his mentor's death, but it was with a cold brutality that Cinderstar feared could get destructive. Nobody asked him to patrol LakeClan's border anymore, either.

The leader watched as the six cats left the camp in two distinct groups and leapt down from the Highbranch, where she had been laying. She padded across camp and into the medicine den, where she watched as Bluestorm, the medicine cat, mixing herbs. The smell drifted across her nose, and it made her feel sick, so instead she padded away from the den without greeting him. Cinderstar was often frustrated with her pregnancy. It made everything seem so... unappetizing. She wandered over to the nursery, a sudden wave of exhaustion taking hold of her, and curled up in her nest she had made in there. Dawnlight was asleep there as well, with her three newborn kits nuzzled around her. The leader closed her eyes and eventually succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Tigerheart padded through the forest, alone. He was close to the ShadeClan border, his goal, and was trying to keep his thoughts from wandering. But, as usual, it was nearly impossible to keep them at bay for long.

_Tigerpaw fought against the she-cat, desperate to survive. But the earsplitting yowl brought him to a stop, and he turned to ice as he layed eyes upon the reason. Russetnose was dead, laying there, his reddish brown fur splattered with his blood. Two gashes ran parallel on his throat, his eyes slits of rage, his dying expression._

Tigerheart shook his head fiercely, trying to clear his mind of the memories. But nothing worked, nothing. The words echoed mercilessly in his head.

_"Tigerpaw, you show promise beyond your age. Keep it up, and I could easily imagine you leading StormClan one day."_

It was too late now. Tigerheart knew he had failed Russetnose. The one cat he had looked up to, the one cat that saw true promise in his abilities. He should have been able to protect him. He should have been _stronger. _But he cut his mental ranting short as he reached the border, though his anger and self-resentment remained. He sat down, where the homey deciduous trees met the more shady, looming pine trees. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws to distract himself and waited as the moon went higher into the sky. At last, he heard pawsteps.

"Duskflare," he growled, standing and dipping his head to his ShadeClan friend. "How is our good friend Silverstar doing?"

Duskflare stood in the shadows, not crossing the border, his green eyes the only visible part of him. "Silverstar is an old cat. Nine lives does not change a cat's age. He is down to two." He stepped out of the shadows, his mud colored fur blending in nicely. "And we shall finish him off, and ShadeClan will be yours. I assume you have plans after all this is over, Tigerheart?" He let skepticism leak into his tone. Tigerheart let out a low growl.

"Watch yourself, Duskflare, and do not be so quick to doubt me. Of course I have plans. I will lead ShadeClan in a war against StormClan, crushing StormClan's ranks and forcing them to succumb to me. And then I will take LakeClan, avenge Russetnose, and prove to him that I am not a failure." The dark tabby sat down again, curling his tail neatly around his paws.

"I see only a single flaw, Tigerheart," Duskflare meowed. "ShadeClan wouldn't take a cat from another Clan as their leader, regardless of what the deputy says. How are you going to convince them?" Tigerheart laughed.

"You will convince them that Cinderstar and StormClan drove me off because a prophecy says I will one day lead ShadeClan against them. Although it is true, no such prophecy exists." He said smugly, as if StarClan themselves could not think of an idea as flawless as his. But he briefly thought of Russetnose, and knew that his mentor could have done better.

_Look at me now, Russetnose, _he thought._ Watch me prove you right._

* * *

Cinderstar padded over to the group of warriors sharing an evening meal together under the Highbranch. They all turned as she stopped in their midst, waiting for them to be silent.

"I have selected several cats to attend the Gathering tonight," she meowed, and immediatly the cats around her became interested. "I have selected Whitetail and Bluestorm, of course, Swiftclaw, Ravenwing, Icepetal, Searingtail, Jumpingpaw, Dewpaw, and Dawnlight. And... Tigerheart," she tacked on the selected cats seemed relatively happy. "Anyone I didn't select is going on the Moonhigh patrol." Cinderstar padded off and walked into her den, where she found Bluestorm waiting. He waved his tail for her to sit, and she did.

"Cinderstar," he murmured. "I have received a warning from StarClan." She could see his fur rising on his shoulders in discomfort, and she, too, felt a hint of worry.

"What is it?" she mewed quietly, almost afraid to hear her ancestors' condemning words.

Bluestorm hesitated before he spoke. _"The shadows stretch before you and conceal a traitor in your midst. Time is your foe as they approach to destroy. The Four wait, on the horizon, your savior, but for others there is Change..." _Bluestorm shivered at the end of the prophecy, as did Cinderstar. The words chilled her.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked in a voice just louder than a whisper. But all he did was shake his head.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! I'm not that good at prophecies, so this one should be pretty easy to figure out. Also, I need a good name for LakeClan's leader, so yeah...**


End file.
